Requests
by Sureves96
Summary: Please help me out of my writers block and make that headache go away *begs* more informations and suggestions inside. Please give me prompts!


**_Requests_**

_Okay guys I admit it. I have an huge writers block. AGAIN. And no time. So many ideas and half finished stories are flying through my head that I even have problems to concentrate in school because of that fucking permanent headache. Now I ask, no I beg, you for help. PLEASE! Distract me! Give me prompts! _

_Here is a list of all the fandoms I would write and some little premises:_

Ironman

mad!tony, insane!tony, merchan of death!tony, mutant!tony, Ill!tony, tony being genius!tony, not human!tony, vampire!tony, blind!tony, mute!tony, deaf!tony, dark!tony, panick attack!tony, pepperony fluff, angst, horror ...

Avengers

Ironman mad!tony, insane!tony, merchan of death!tony, mutant!tony, Ill!tony, tony being genius!tony, kidnapped!tony, dying!tony, not human!tony, vampire!tony, werewolf!tony blind!tony, mute!tony, deaf!tony, assassin!tony, dark!tony...

Ironhawk, ironthunder, ironwidow, ironfrost, no Steve pls I don't like him (Steve bashing yay) sciencebros, sciencebromance, fluff, angst, horror, slash

Sherlock Holmes movies

Holmes/Watson, slash, fluff, angst, horror, undead!holmes, vampire!holmes, werewolf!holmes, not human!holmes, etc

Sherlock Holmes bbc 

Watson/sherlock, murderer!watson, cannibal!sherlock, insane!john, insane!sherly, mutant!john, mutant!sherly, werewolf Au (John!alpha) John!vampire (there are far too less stories), wings Au, not human!john, serial killer!john, Watson/moriarty, ill!john, hurt!john, supernatural Au, demon!john, John back to Afghanistan Au, Bourne program!john, assassin!john, dark,John, dark!sherly ...

Example:

Prompt: John and sherlock are a pack. But besides everyone's believe its not sherlock who's the alpha.

"On who did you place your bet Anderson? Freak or the doctor?" Sakes Sally loudly over the mumbling crowd of people in the cafeteria of Scotland Yard. There was a bet running, so popular that only mere hours after the starting nearly every cop or guy who had met sherlock and John had joined it. "Sherlock of course! A blind man could see that he's the alpha!" The bet was obliviously abouth who was the leader in the little wolf pack. Since werewolfs had their outing only 1 year ago, they were still feared but tolerated, John and sherlock were found out too. It had been a mere coincidence thought. Sherlock and John had gotten kidnapped and transformed for the sake of getting out of their prison,the same time lestrade and a few man came to safe them. They had only seen sherlock shift back, since John was already human again, but with the corpses on the ground they had only to count one and one together. Sure it had been a shock but it was more the shock of the kind doctor being able to transform into a large wolf then sherlock being able the same. Well you could even say Sally was particular happy about it, since she could call him freak (she tried monster once, but after a quite frightening outburst of John, she swore she would never call him that word again.) and really mean it. Now the bet came on after she saw a little documentation about werewolves, every one got a info brochure at the outing but who reads that shit, that left her wondering who would be the leader. Well she and 99% were sure it was sherlock who was the alpha.

Harry potter

Death eater, Severus Snape, vampire!snape, werewolf!snape, Snape/Lucius, Snape/lupin, Snape!Voldemort (difficult :/),Snape!nagini (lol), Snape/bellatrix, demon!snape, devil!snape, Snape/Sirius, snap/narcissa, dark!snape, Snape murdering people, Snape torturing or getting tortured, slytherin!snape, animagus!snape...

Doctor who

tenth doctor, doctor/rose, doctor/Donna bromance (?), doctor/Madame de pompadour, dark!doctor ...

Pirates of the caribbean

Dark!jack, insane!jack, Mad!jack, immortal!jack, vampire!jack, Not human!jack, fighting!jack, tortured or torturing!Jack, SparrowSwan, Jack/hector, jack/don't really like anyone with jack xD, ...

Example:

Jack knew that something was wrong. He knew it since the moment he was back from Davy Jones locker. Also he knew that it wasn't normal that he spoke with him self, literally. And he saw it in their eyes, that they knew it too. Nobody would say it or ask him, they just had that spark of recognizing in their eyes and he was just to content with ignoring that spark. But if jack was honest, and he never was really honest - he only loved to pretend so, he was scared. He would of course never admit it. The legendary Captain jack sparrow was scared. It was not because of the battle they are going to fight or Davy Jones, no it was b/c he felt something slipping away from him, that he looses something more and more. What it was, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was his mind or his humanity he didn't know and what would be worse he couldn't tell.

Swords where swishing through the air, finding there targets, cutting the flesh like a knife butter. Blood covered the ground, mixing with the rain and making the old woody floor of the black pearl slippery and the fight harder to win. Elisabeth had just torn her sword through two redcoats as she decided to see how the battle was going on on the Flying Dutchman. Fast, before one of the enemy's could get her, she gripped on of the ropes tight and swinged herself over to the deck of the Flying Dutchmen. the water under her was like a big monster trying to catch her but she just tightened her grip on the thick wet rope and landed more stable on the deck of the Dutchmen. Immediately one of Davy Jones men tried to get his sword between her ribs but she was faster dismantling him with an huge bla la and with an second one ramming him her sword deep into his stomach. She tried not to think that those monsters were men once and stepped over his corpse. She just wanted to go under deck as she saw him. It was a fast motion at the side of her view that let her stop dead in tracks. Spinning around, sword ready, she saw what caught her attention. It was jack. He was fighting with jones high on a mast she would never dream of climb on and never ever stand on. Raindrops made it harder to see but what she saw stole her breathe away. Sparrow was fighting with such fierce, with such elegance she didn't think he was capable of. If she wouldn't see it with her own eyes she would write it off as one of captain sparrows many tales but here she was standing, watching him fight one of the deadliest and cruelest men on earth. The whole time grinning like a madman.

Van helsing

Gabriel!werewolf Gabriel!angel, Gabriel/Dracula, ... No real ideas ...

Hannibal

Hannibal/Clarice, Hannibal killing and eating people, Hannibal & Hannibal tv series crossover, ...

Hannibal tv series

Hannigram, murderfamily Au, vampire!hannibal, demon!hannibal, Wendigo!hannibal, supernatural crossover, not human!hannibal, wings Au, fallen angel!hannibal, hannibal killing and eating people, insane!will, serial killer!will...

Lord of the rings

Dark!legolas, all Legolas ^^ yay, Child!legolas, Legolas/Thranduil father/son, lol vampire! Legolas werewolf!legolas, fighting!legolas, saurons son!legolas, gifted!legolas (ya know nature loves him and all that) ...

Suggest a movie/book/comic/game/tv series/what ever

_I'm open for new ideas (they don't have to have any of my earlier suggestions, that's just what I like) so please comment or send me messages with yours - PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSEEEEEE_

**_THAAAAAANK YOUUU_**

_Sureves_


End file.
